Só mais um casal
by Vianiz
Summary: O relacionamento de Edward e Bella durante seu curto período no Brasil muda o ponto de vista de uma carioca local. R&R, please...


_Disclaimer: Infelizmente Twilight pertence à Steph, não a mim._

**Capítulo Único**

O sol punha-se no horizonte. Aquele seria um final lindo para um dia maravilhoso. Se o dia realmente tivesse sido tão bom assim.

Meu pé continuava a bater no suporte da mesa, a cada instante mais forte. Eu nunca fui paciente e aqueles 28 longos minutos de espera haviam me deixado irritada.

Quando é que eu iria aprender? Um cara que eu conheci na Internet não deveria ser boa coisa, mas não, eu tinha que tentar. E agora algum mané estava lá fora, sentado na sua poltrona rindo de mim: a garota apaixonada.

Ergui a mão para pedir mais uma bebida ao garçom. Era isso, eu iria afogar as mágoas em álcool.

O rapaz a trouxe olhando minha pequena nécessaire rosa com o canto dos olhos, provavelmente se perguntando se eu teria dinheiro para pagar a quinta rodada. Ou talvez só suspeitasse do que eu e os meus 19 anos fazíamos aqui. Enchendo a cara, sozinhos.

Eu estava acostumada com suspeitas assim, então não me deixei levar. Havia trazido notas de vinte suficientes para quatro porções desse camarão caro do cardápio; prevenida era o meu nome do meio.

Agradeci e contentei-me em olhar o mar carioca. A única diversão naquela noite... Pensei até em dar um mergulho, mas novamente tive que me lembrar de onde morava. Era mais seguro permanecer junto às pessoas. Aquela não era exatamente a melhor hora do dia para vagar pela praia.

Mesmo assim, podiam-se ver casais passeando de mãos dadas, se beijando sob a areia. Despreocupados, assim como os dois pombinhos que saíam do táxi naquele instante, abraçados e rindo. Eu os invejava mortalmente.

Hum, não os teria notado se não estivesse olhando naquela direção. Os garotos que deixavam o carro eram horrívelmente pálidos, quase cadavéricos. Definitivamente algo bastante raro de se ver no Rio, ou as pessoas eram morenas, ou queimadas feito caranguejos.

Suspirei. Olhe o que eu havia feito de mim mesma, nunca fora uma pessoa bisbilhoteira, o estrago já estava feito, porém.

Também havia outro detalhe. Eles não podiam ser mais velhos que eu, apesar disso, pude ver o brilho de duas alianças em suas mãos. Seriam casados? Não, não podiam ser, era no mínimo estupidez.

Tive que de rir ao imaginar quanto tempo durariam antes do divórcio. Mas o som saiu histérico e mais alto do que eu pretendia, algumas cabeças se voltaram em minha direção.

Ótimo. Virei-me de novo, desta vez corando.

Eu estava bastante perto para ouvir a pequena conversa que eles pareciam ter:

-- Edward, why are we leaving the car around here if this is just another stop?

Gringos. Isso explicava a palidez, as roupas e o nome complicado de pronunciar. A única questão era: o que eles faziam aqui à noite? Eu apostaria alto que aquela pulseira e aqueles anéis iam acabar desaparecendo... mas eu costumava ser muito paranóica, geralmente as coisas ruins se restringiam a acontecer comigo.

O garoto de cabelo ruivo-escuro, aparentemente chamado Edward, riu. E eu me esforcei para acompanhar o que eles diziam, meu inglês era péssimo.

- Be patient, love. You'll see...

Parecendo cansada, ela se aconchegou mais em seu corpo e deixou que ele sustentasse o seu peso pela pequena caminhada em direção ao porto, a onde alguns barcos ainda flutuavam próximos à encosta.

O Edward a beijava na nuca a cada quatro passos e sussurrava em seu ouvido com a mesma freqüência, eu senti a urgência de desviar os olhos daquele momento tão íntimo. A forma que eles se abraçavam, como se tivessem pavor de que o outro se afastasse um centímetro sequer, era ao mesmo tempo nojenta e absurdamente linda.

Novamente a inveja queimou no vazio de meu peito, por mais que eu ridicularizasse aquele tipo de amor eu o _desejava_ com todas as minhas forças. Eu queria alguém ao meu lado, que me segurasse com esse mesmo desespero inexplicável e que me beijasse sem motivo algum.

Por um instante eu tive o impulso de correr até eles e implorar para a garota que cuidasse muito bem do que ela possuía em mãos, dizer como ela tinha sorte. Mas seria burrice, eles não entenderiam uma palavra e, caso entendessem, eu provavelmente seria taxada de louca.

Então limitei-me a admirá-los até que estivessem distantes demais para enxergar suas silhuetas. Encontrei mais características boas neles do que teria visto em qualquer outro casal. O carinho que ambos exalavam surtia esse efeito.

Antes que eu me desse conta, eu estava chorando. As lágrimas arruinavam a maquiagem que levará horas para ser feita. Mas eu não me importei, de que valiam para mim as opiniões das outras pessoas? Nada.

Eu estava feliz, não completa. Mas ainda assim, feliz.

Paguei minhas despesas, deixando uma gorjeta generosa em cima do balcão. Entrei no táxi que chamará e enquanto seguia meu caminho pude ver um barco cortando as águas majestosamente. Não sabia o porque, mas tive certeza de que naquele dia dormiria _em paz_...

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Espero que vocês tenham gostado =D

Eu acho que posso chamar isso de Minha primeira fic decente... Pooooorrr favooooor deixem reviews!

Pra me dizer qualquer coisa, eu ficaria muito feliz, e ainda vou jurar solenemente que deixarei de ser hipócrita e vou comentar mais nas suas fics. De verdade ;)


End file.
